seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 11
D sat alone in the corner of the Riker Pirates ship, shaking. Reddish black smoke escaped with every breath he took. "This is too much..I can't take it anymore." He whispered under his breath. Hayley saw him quavering from a distance and got closer. "Are you okay?" "He looked up at her, and his eyes flared red. "Too much evil energy. I can't handle it." "How bad?" "I met some horrible people... But these guys take the cake... I don't think anyone can be even close to as evil as these people here." Caramel, spinning around, saw D on the floor, and bent down, looking at him. "So, you found out Wort's mystery soup. Wonderful." D looked up at Caramel. "You're not helping!!" He starts to shiver uncontrollably. "If I stay here any longer I'll go crazy." His eyes start to change into separate colors. "I don't know how to help you D. Maybe you could burn the energy you're absorbing?" "I tried. But I'm absorbing faster than I can burn." "Gosh, are we this evil? I never knew! If I knew this harmed someone we love, we should have changed. I promise from now on, to do good. I shall wash my hands from the blood of my enemies, always say bless you when a man sneezes, and pray to my gods of evil more." D started to laugh. Slowly it became more maniacal. He turned his head up. "I will destroy everything!! I'LL REDUCE THIS PLACE TO ASHES!!!" A small burst of energy shot off if his body and sent Caramel and Hayley flying backwards. As he continued to laugh, his teeth sharpened to a fine point. Caramel rolled to Riker and tapped on his shoulder. "Captain. Our guest found out what Wort's soup is." Riker, grabbed a syringe, and poked it in D.'s neck, knocking him out. "Caramels sedative." Caramel, laughed, and started to tie up D. "No no no... That thing can't knock me out at all!" Tatiana helped Hayley up. "What're going to do with him?" "Torture. Sacrifice him as tribute. Ya know the usual." Caramel replied. "I won't let you do that!" Tatiana screamed. "Well he found out what the soup is, and this is the consequence. It can't be helped. It's already out of my hands." Caramel held up his hands and all sorts of deadly trinkets fell from the bottom of his clothes. "Oops." Veeto, grabbed D, and walked away. "I'll help him out... Maybe find something intresting." "If you hurt him.." Hayley stuttered. She looked up and blood trickled from her head. "..I'll see to it that..you'll never see the sun again." "Hayley! Are you alright?!" Tatiana moved her hair out the way and looked at the wound. "Grace! Come here!" Veeto, laid D down, and looked at her head. "Hmm... Let me see this..." He feels her head, and Grace grabs his. "Sorry. She's my captain, I'm her doctor. It's nothing against you, just that I don't trust people with her. Tatiana, sit her up." Tatiana plopped Hayley against the mast. "Now Hayley. I have to ask you something. How do you feel? Any drowsiness? Headaches? Irritability?" Tatiana crossed her arms. "That's her every morning." "Have you been taking you supplements?" Hayley shook her head. "They taste terrible!! Blood isn't meant to be artificial!" "I can help with that." Veeto, brings them out. "I think 200 years of medical history has been a little help. Sorry Grace, but it seems I'm the real helper here. Now, eat this." He takes a piece of toast out, and Grace stares at it. Veeto, groans. "It's a blood packet. Tastes like toast. Should help her... A lot." Riker, sitting down on a chair, with Swizzz, looks at the whole thing. "They're really weird." "Like you're any better." "I may not be as weird as them but.....I forgot where I was going with that. Riker. I'll admit, I had an ulterior motive for joining your crew." Riker's expression intensified. "You see, I need information. As much as you can give me about the marines." "Heh, what's to say I know anything about them? Well, what do you want to know?" "How did they get so strong? It's impossible for that to happen without some sort of reason or explanation." "Easy. Since Dragon conquered the marines, they have been pressured to make sure something like that never happened. Ever since then, they have been recruiting more and more. The World Government went from about 200 nations, to over 300. It's said the world government controlled only 65% of the world when you sailed it. Now... 89% of the world! listens to them. Times have changed, and people have demanded stronger fighters. Now, the marines are changed. For example, Vincent, a guy who's most likely as strong as Garp, is 3rd in power, after Norax and the Fleet Admiral. However... Most people fear Norax. Even I... Don't want to see him. He was unknown, about 30 years ago... And one day, he became the most famous man." "How?" "He killed a Yonkou." Swizzz was shocked, his mouth gaped open. "That's...impossible!" Sweat beaded down his face. "Killing a Yonkou..I haven't even gotten close to one." Laughing erupted from the lower decks, grunts and screams blared throughout the ship. A deep dark most coat the ship. "One....two...I'm coming for you...." A voice trailed. Everyone on the upper decks looked around. "Who's that?" Asked Swizzz. "It's D." Hayley responded. "He's awake.." She turned to Caramel. "You DID use Sea Prism Stone, right?" "Three...four..I'm ready for gore..." The voice trailed again. Riker, got up, and turned his arm into a steel spear. "You want to hear something. A Marine captain is something to be feared now. A marine captain is strong enough to kill a hundred pirates in battle. I fought one, and killed him. He had this devil fruit. Now, I told you this for one reason. You better tell that Hayley that I could kill her friend, if she doesn't do what I say. Got it?" "I got it." Swizzz got up, and the most thickened. "Hayley!! Where are you?" His arm started to glow a bright neon blue, but he still couldn't see through the mist. "I'm over here..what do you want?" Her voice wavered through all around the air. "Where?!" "On the mast.." Swizzz put his hands out and walked around. "Can you hear me?!" "I can hear you from everywhere, and I don't like it." "That's not helping!!" Swizzz felt something. "...Squishy...." Swizz, was touching Wort's tongue, and Wort opened his mouth even wider. "Yummy yummy yummy in my tummy." "Hmm?" Swizzz looked up. "Eating me will not only give you indigestion, it'll also hurt you externally." Swizzz took his hand away. "Now...HAYLEY!!" "Dammit!! I can hear you!! You don't need to yell!!" A feminine scream could be heard in the distance? "Who was that?!" Tara, was screaming, and she was holding Sweet, who was pounding on her. "Tara, what did I say?!" "SHUT UP SWEET!" The two pound at each other, and Swizz looks flabbergasted. "The hell?" He turned his head. "It's none if my business." He turned away and bumped into a man. "Hello." D said slowly smiling and turning his head. "Will you play with me?" "Okay. That's creepy. Especially since you're a grown man instead of a little girl." Sweet, and Tara clawing at each other, saw D. Sweet, brought out his scythe, and started to chuckle. "Come on, LET'S GO YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I WILL END YOU, YOUR MOTHER, AND YOUR FATHER! LET'S GO, YA STUPID JACKASS!" D turned his head all the around. "Okay." A toothy grin covered his face, as his body turned around to match. He pushed his hands together. "Waru Wave!" A burst of energy shot thrusting Sweet, Swizzz, and Tara back. In the distance only his red eyes are seen. They get closer and closer until they're pushed out of few. "Sorry D. I can't let you do that." Hayley said. Her silver hair flowed in the wind. Tara, looked at it, and held her own hair. "Do you think Rikey Wikey would like Silver hair?" Sweet, near Tara, slapped her ass. "No way." She started to scratch at him, with Swizz only depressed. "This is a serious moment...and they're fighting against each other.." D took a deep breath. "Ahh the smell of violence. MORE!!" Red smoke started to drift off of Sweet and Tara, slowly they started to lose energy until they passed out upon each other. Hayley watched as he absorbed their power. "Dammit D! You can't do this!" "And who's gonna stop me?" He put his hand out. "Waru Wa-" his hand was knocked down by Riker, who punched D away. Riker, lifted D over head, and stared straight at him. "You think attacking my crew is a good idea? Even if I use them... NO ONE DOES THAT... but I believe what I do now, may only give you more energy... D... I want you to feel what I feel. Okay? Now... Listen to me." He brought D closed, and whispered in his ear. "Marilynn." D., suddenly became much more calm, and even smiled. "Magical words." His eyes start to fade back to blue. "What did you do?" Asked Hayley. Her hair started returning to black. Riker, dropped D, and looked down at Hayley. "Nothing that bothers you, your crew, or him. Now, if you excuse me... I have to go shower." "Why's that?" "I feel dirty." "You should. You made him go psycho." "Hello Pot, my name is kettle." "Hmm?" "You make friends with someone who can go insane by sensing peoples emotions. Quite questionable, in my opinion, I surround myself with loyal men, be it good or evil. However... I may not be the most heavenly child on this good great earth." "He wasn't always like this. These powers are still new to him. He's still trying to remember he can't swim anymore. And besides, he's never went batshit on my ship." D got up and put his hands on Hayley's shoulders. "It's not wise to fight him. I just found my body, I don't wanna lose it again." "Found your body?" "I was watching from outside of it. I just couldn't get close. I'm sorry everyone..." Riker, snorted at it, and stood his thumb out. "You think some stupid apology will fix anything?" Hayley, was getting angry, and started to say something, but Riker stopped her. "You don't just say 'Sorry' and mess up again. Fix that damn problem, and make sure you never say sorry again. I never said sorry, and now I either love my life, or hate it. You decide, did that damn problem, or let it loose." "I don't know how to fix it..that's the problem.." D let go of Hayley. "I'm still getting used to this power...it's still new to me...until I'm able to control it...I don't wanna be around all these different emotions...that's how I'll solve this problem." "Then where are you going?" Hayley asked. "You can't just leave." "I don't know." Riker grabs D, and throws him towards Lester. "Hang around with him. He barely has an emotions." D looked up to Lester. "As long as evil energy doesn't come off of you, we can be friends." Lester, looks down at him, and groans. "God, I get thrown a hippie. Peace, love, and all that crap. Got it, I'll try to ooze that out." D squinted his eyes. "Why did I get paired with you? It could've been anyone on this ship...and I get this guy?!" "Trust me, I'm the least sadistic person in our crew." "You better be." "D!! This isn't the time!" Barked Hayley. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc